Happy Ending
by CoffeePrincess17
Summary: Love can give you a lot of things. But that's in the future. Start at the beginning as you want it and may happiness come to you. Fem!Kuroko x Akashi. OOC. First fanfintion. I'm so sorry


_Love..._

_What a strange word..._

_Too hard, too complicated for naive person to understand. Based from others, it is a wonderful feeling that all humans must and will come to understand. Like everything revolves around you and their partner. Nothing would faze you with the happiness you emit. Where you believe you have found your happily ever after like the fairy tales children read. It's sunshine, rainbows, sparkles, and unicorns..._

_And yet, it brings sadness, grief, hurt, and unbearable pain. The kind of pain that that would forever leave a scar in a person's heart. The kind of pain that makes humans isolate themselves. Thinking no one understands the pain, the feeling, and most importantly, them. The kind of pain that makes someone lie to another so they won't worry. A simple shake of head, an "I'm okay", and a forced smile is all it takes. But the tears threatening to fall could be a dead give away. _

_A strange thing, indeed. _

_It makes people wonder, 'how com something so amazing bring so much pain?'._

_Indescribable. Mysterious. Such a word with no definite meaning._

_That is... unless you experience it yourself..._

_~~~~~-/-~~~~~_

At a certain library, a teal haired beauty, by the name of Kuroko Tetsumi, softly closed the book her fragile fingers is currently holding. She gave an almost inaudible sigh. Really now, the book was not interesting at all. It was as if the author had no experience with love in anyway. The situation was cliché, the writing style was childish, not to mention it was a horrible way to start a story. Tetsumi wonders what her grandmother was thinking when she recommended this of all books when they went to the library together. She was just getting started and she's already bored.

"Obaa-sama, may I please get another book?" She asked politely, as she was raised to.

Her grandmother quirked an eyebrow, "Ara, Tetsumi-chan, we just got here and you want to read another? Have you read that book before, perhaps?"

She shook her head, "Not at all, Obaa-sama. I just do not find this book to my liking" she always preferred literature, after all. That, and the title, _'My LOVEly experience , _was giving her the creeps.

Her grandmother just gave a small smile, "Just give it a chance, Tetsumi-chan. You never know, you might learn something from it"

She gave her a blank stare and continued reading, not even going to try to retort. She would lose, anyway, and she does not like the feeling of losing.

Resuming with the book, it actually wasn't as bad as the title. Now don't get me wrong, it wasn't good, but it wasn't as bad as the title.

Since it was the usual love-at-first-sight-plot, it was just to predictable. Though, what caught her interest was that the protagonist was slightly like her, personality-wise. Up until about half the story, all the words, actions, thoughts of the protagonist, she would have the exact, and I mean _exact_, same thing. Like it was her point of view, she was the protagonist, like... it was her own experience...

'_As if'_

She threw away the outrageous thought and continued reading.

Now, the protagonist didn't act like her anymore, '_Thank goodness '_, she though. This book was giving her weird ideas. Instead, it was the usual, or as usual as it gets, girl in love, whatever that means.

With each passing minute, it was getting less and less interesting that she had to rest her eyes. And by that I mean find another, more interesting, book before continuing this too mushy love story. Luckily, her grandmother left earlier to buy some groceries for dinner or so the note her grandmother left her. It seems she was far to immersed to notice. Good thing her grandmother knew her best.

She stood up, the chair making a slight sound, and went to the where the literature books were, holding books in her hand. Passing through the different shelves filled with slightly dusty books made her strangely feel at home. After all, her parents were barely home thus making her the responsibility of her grandmother who would always tell her stories, fictional or no, it didn't matte. The only thing that mattered were the words. Must be the reason she became a bookworm.

Almost nearing the aisle, she suddenly bumped into someone. Great, as if her she wasn't having enough problems today, she was reminded of her lack of presence, the reason why she had little to no friends, meaning, the reason she spent most of her childhood in isolation. Her peers misjudged her as antisocial because of that, just as her bluntness and emotionless face came as rude to others

The impact made her fall to the hard floor as the book fell from firm hold. Judging by the size and height of the collided person, it must have been male. Should she also say before the collision, the person's who-know's-what-color eyes widened a bit.

"My apologies" a masculine voice was heard. She looked up to find a boy, probably her age, with perfect red hair and matching red eye, his hand extemded extended to give her aid. She took it to be polite.

She gave a bow, "Thank you, and it is my fault as well, I was not looking where I was going"

The male gave a nod and handed her the fallen book, "This is your's, right?"

A sudden realization of her forgetfulness, she gave a nod and shyly accepted it as their fingers slightly brushed against each other. Both suddenly felt a jolt of electricity from physical contact with each other, and even after it, they still felt the electric current coursing throught their veins.

Feeling a weird feeling in her stomach, Tetsumi walked past him in an attempt to forget the new feeling she was getting, probably puberty.

"Wait", she stopped and turned her head to look at him, suddely realizing he was an ikemen.

"Yes, what is it?", it was unlike her to lose her composure like that, hopefully the boy wouldn't realize.

"May I... know your name?", he sounded hesitant but so was she.

She still answered though, "Tetsumi... Kuroko Tetsumi... "

The male then gave her a warm and gentle smile, " I see", he said, " I'm Akashi Seijuurou. See around, Tetsumi " and with that he left, suddenly having a confident and commanding aura which contradicts to his kimd and warm words a while ago.

And suddenly, Tetsumi felt her cheeks heat up. She covered her mouth by instinct and held the book tighter. She felt his warmth in the cold book as she remembered the gentle smile the boy, no, Akashi-kun gave her. Not to mention he called her by her first nam. Normally she would have been irritated that a mere stranger would fondly call her by her first name as if they were friends. But when Akashi-kun called her that, she felt embarrassed, almost happy.

Taking one last look at the book, she hurried back to her table, and continued reading, completely forgetting what she was about to, and wondered if the protagonist had a happy ending

.

.

.

End

-/-

A/N: Hello, this is my first fanfiction. Both Kuroko-san and Akashi-san are already OOC, I should be ashamed of myself... Thank you so much for reading this piece of junk since I really think it's horribly made. English is not my first language and I wrote this with my phone so please let me know my mistakes. I am sorry, I am too shy. This is probably the ending as well. Thank you again and good bye. Please tell me what you think.

I do not own Kuroko no Basuke


End file.
